jujutsu_kaisenfandomcom-20200223-history
Noritoshi Kamo
|Kamo Noritoshi}} is a character in Jujutsu Kaisen. He is a third-year at Kyoto Magic Technical College. Appearance Young Noritoshi Kamo.png|Noritoshi as a child Personality Noritoshi is serious and focused on his goals being determined enough to achieve them. He seems to be loyal to his clan and has a sense of responsiblity. In fact, as a child of concubine and a heir created in purpose, he only became a shaman for his mother in heart. Synopsis Goodwill Event Arc Noritoshi arrives at the Tokyo College for the Goodwill Events, along with the other Kyoto College students and teachers. Noritoshi talks with the other students about the Tokyo College students, when they see them. Noritoshi is there when Gojo reveals to everyone that Itodori Yuji is alive. Later Noritoshi attends the pre-goodwill event meeting with the other Kyoto College students and principal Yoshinobu, where Yoshinobu tells them to kill Sukuna's host. As Aoi gets annoyed by Yoshinobu's instructing them to be careful and leaves, Noritoshi tries to stop Aoi. Aoi simply threatens them all and leaves. Noritoshi then continues to talk with the other about what to do with Yuji, where Noritoshi tells them that they will all attack Yuji together. As Momo worries about Toge, Noritoshi says that it won't be a big deal if they know when its coming. Before the event begins, Noritoshi is given tool to control as grade 1 curse spirit to kill Yuji by Yoshinobu. As the Goodwill Events begins, Noritoshi wonders where Aoi is at. When the Tokyo students split themselves up, Noritoshi and the others surround Yuji and attack him. As Noritoshi and the others corner Yuji, Aoi interfers and rescues Yuji. Noritoshi and Aoi confront one another, where Noritoshi decides to let Aoi handle Yuji. Noritoshi then head off with the other student to continue the Goodwill Event. When Momo is attacked, Noritoshi splits with Miwa and confronted by Megumi. When Megumi asks if they are trying to kill Yuji, Noritoshi says that they are and have to good reason to. Noritoshi continues to face off against Megumi, where to fight forces them into a build. As Noritoshi fires arrows at Megumi, Megumi manages to protect himself and figures out that Noritoshi is manipulating the arrows with his blood. Noritoshi figures out that Megumi is holding back and expresses that he doesn't appreciate that. Noritoshi then thinks about what Megumi Cursed Power is and what it is capable of. Noritoshi uses his last arrow to block Megumi's view and uses this chance to get close to Megumi. Noritoshi battle Megumi is close combat, where Megumi figures out that Noritoshi is using a technique to increase his combat abilities. After fighting Megumi for a little bit, Noritoshi back off and compliments Megumi on his fighting abilities. Noritoshi and Megumi then have a conversation about why he plans to kill Yuji and why they are similar even through Megumi says that they are not. When a shikigami appears behind him, Noritoshi prepares to fight it but the shikigami suddenly disappears. Noritoshi figures out what Megumi is doing, and prepares for Megumi's next attack. As Megumi uses a shikigami to force Noritoshi out of the building, Noritoshi thinks about how he is now in a bad situation. As Megumi uses his Nue Shikigami against Noritoshi, Noritoshi thinks about why he can't lose and uses a technique to bind Megumi's Nue. When Noritoshi and Megumi notices Toge and Hanami's fight, they are forced to run away by Toge. Noritoshi then wonder why a cursed spirit is at the college and who made the screen that was just made. As Hanami goes to attack, Toge stops him which Noritoshi attacks Hanami with a technique but it doesn't work on Hanami. As the three attack Hanami, they all stop when Hanami start to tell them the reason why he wants to kill all the humans. As Hanami continues to attack the three, Noritoshi and the other two run away from him. When Toge manages to stop Hanami, Noritoshi uses a technique and manages to damage to branches on Hanami's head. After managing to wounding Hanami, the three quickly run away. Noritoshi thinks about their strategy on how they are handling Hanami, and how they have to get out of the screen and meet up with the principal. As the three leave the building they were in and prepare to face Hanami again. As they go to attack Hanami, Toge's voice gives out and Noritoshi is injured by Hanami. When Hanami goes to finish Noritoshi off, Megumi quickly rescues Noritoshi. Noritoshi is then left behind when Maki and Megumi fight Hanami at another location. Once the situation is handled, Noritoshi's injuries at treated and he agrees to continue the goodwill event. Noritoshi then plays a game of baseball with the other students and fail to even swing the bat when he up to the plate. When Maki intentional hit Aoi with a baseball, Noritoshi compliments her along with most of the other students. When the Goodwill Event is over, Noritoshi heads back to Kyoto along with the others. Abilities Noritoshi Kamo is a quasi-1st grade shaman. Cursed Power and Forms Sekketsu Sojutsu: Blood Manipulation: '''He has the ability to manipulate his own blood and everything he touches, having several techniques both offensive and supplementary. * '''Sekirin Yakudo: Dynamic Red Phosphorus: Noritoshi manipulates that blood in his body, including the temperature, pulse rate, the number of red blood cells, and it composition, so that he can increase his bodies speed and power. Marking also appear around Noritoshi's left eye once this technique is activated. * Sekibaku: Crimson Binding: Noritoshi throws some of his blood at a target, that surrounds and binds the target. * Karibarai: Slicing Exorcism: Noritoshi forms some of his blood into a circle with a hollow middle, and four spikes that protrude from the edge. Noritoshi spins the circle, and throws it a target were hopefully that it cuts that target. * Senketsu: Piercing Blood: Noritoshi claps his hand towards and fires a beam of blood at a target. Trivia *Noritoshi ranked 22nd place in the manga's 1st Character Popularity Poll with 1,165 votes. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shaman Category:Student